XOXO
by gyllians
Summary: [COMPLETED] Sehun kerja siang malam untuk bisa kuliah. Kehidupannya makin rumit saat dia secara tidak sengaja menghabiskan malam panas dengan presiden direktur yang mabuk. "Temani laki-laki menyedihkan ini, oke ? Kita lakukan hal-hal menyenangkan." KaiHun, GS (gender switch), girl!sehun, smut, lime
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle : XOXO**_

_**Main Casts :**_

_**\- Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun**_

_**\- Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin**_

_**Genre : Romance, drama**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Alert : KaiHun, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Sehun, Boy!Kai, NC (No Children), Lime, Smut**_

_**Summary : Sehun kerja siang malam untuk bisa kuliah. Kehidupannya makin rumit saat dia secara tidak sengaja menghabiskan malam panas dengan presiden direktur yang mabuk. "Temani laki-laki menyedihkan ini, oke ? Kita lakukan hal-hal menyenangkan."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keluar dari rumah dan hidup sendiri memang berat, apalagi untuk anak gadis berusia dua puluh tahun yang baru saja lepas seragam sekolah menengah.

Mungkin, keadaan bakal lebih ringan kalau Sehun dulu bersekolah di sekolah vokasi. Sayangnya, Sehun dibesarkan di keluarga dan sekolah yayasan yang sangat memanjakannya.

Klise sekali untuk keluar dari rumah karena tidak mau kuliah. Sehun bukannya tidak mau kuliah. Hanya saja, orang tuanya yang terlampau otoriter itu memaksa Sehun untuk mengambil kuliah bisnis agar siap melanjutkan bisnis keluarga dan, bla, bla, bla. Sehun muak mendengarnya.

Sehun ingin kuliah arsitek, sama seperti sepupunya yang bernama Luhan, si laki-laki cantik yang sekarang jadi kontraktor sukses di Cina. Sehun ingin sama seperti Luhan. Dan lagi-lagi orang tuanya yang menjadi tembok penghalang antara Sehun dan surga dunianya.

Orang tua Sehun bilang, arsitek itu bukan profesi untuk wanita.

_Memangnya mengurus perusahaan tidak ?!_

Emosi Sehun meningkat dua ratus persen begitu mengingat kejadian setengah tahun lalu, saat orang tuanya, atau lebih tepatnya ayahnya, atau lebih tepat kuadratnya ayah tiri yang menikahi ibunya sepuluh tahun lalu, memberi dua pilihan, kuliah bisnis atau kuliah arsitek dengan biaya sendiri.

Pada dasarnya, Sehun memang sudah benci ayah tirinya itu sejak dulu. Jadi, Sehun memilih kuliah arsitek dengan biaya sendiri sekaligus keluar dari rumah. Sehun masih ingat betul bagaimana ibunya menangisi pilihan Sehun. Sehun juga masih ingat bagaimana Yifan, kakak laki-lakinya marah besar pada ayah tiri mereka karena membiarkan Sehun pergi.

Bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah bungsu, gadis pula. Rasanya pasti lebih berat melepas Sehun tinggal di luar rumah daripada melepas Yifan tinggal di luar negeri.

Tapi Sehun tak peduli. Lagipula, keluar dari rumah bukan berarti putus persaudaraan, 'kan ?

Sehun masih sering menemui Yifan. Yah, walaupun barang lima menit dalam satu bulan karena kesibukan Yifan yang luar biasa.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan patrolinya di lantai bawah mall. Demi gaji besar Sehun rela malam-malam sendirian di dalam mall besar untuk menjaga keamanan. Walau tidak sekali-dua kali Sehun mengalami kejadian horor, Sehun tetap menjalani pekerjaan paruh waktunya ini.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah jam empat pagi, berarti waktu berjaganya tinggal satu jam lagi dan Sehun bisa tidur sampai pukul sembilan sebelum melakukan pekerjaannya yang lain.

Saat sedang melintasi koridor lantai empat, Sehun mendapati seseorang terkapar di dekat bangku panjang. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak, mungkin pingsan, mungkin juga meninggal. Jadi Sehun buru-buru berlari mendekati bangku itu sambil menodongkan senternya.

"Tuan," Sehun mengguncang lengan pria yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu. "Bangun."

Dalam hitungan detik, pria itu mulai bergerak. Gerakannya acak, tipikal orang bangun tidur. Bau alkohol yang menguar membuat segalanya jelas. Laki-laki ini mabuk berat sampai-sampai tertidur di lantai, bahkan saat mall sudah tutup.

"Jangan bangunkan aku," suaranya serak. "Aku lelah, Bu."

Sehun tersenyum. Yang benar saja. Ibu ?

"Tuan," Sehun mendorong sebelah lengan laki-laki itu dan menemukan presiden direktur mall-nya dalam keadaan mabuk. "Presdir."

Sehun jelas tahu siapa orang ini. Kim Jongin, si presiden direktur dari mall tempat Sehun bekerja paruh waktu. Rasanya seperti di drama. Sehun kira tidak ada yang namanya bos _hot_ dan ganteng di dunia nyata. Tapi Kim Jongin adalah pengecualian besar. Tidak ada yang bisa bohong kalau sudah menyangkut penampilan Kim Jongin.

Pembawaannya dingin dan berwibawa, juga mendominasi. Lebih dari sekali-dua-kali Sehun mendengar teman-teman kerjanya menggosip soal Kim Jongin. Bahkan para pelayan dari toko-toko yang menyewa lapak di mall Kim Jongin juga sering menggosipkan direktur ganteng itu.

"Anda seharusnya tidak di sini," ucap Sehun sambil membantu Jongin untuk bangun.

"Seharusnya aku ada di kamarmu," Jongin bicara ngelantur. "Kenapa kau mencampakkanku ? Apa aku kurang kaya ?"

Sehun bedecih. Sehun pernah menemukan kakaknya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan ngelantur soal kelebihan dirinya. Jelas sekali. Laki-laki kaya dan ganteng biasanya mabuk ketika ia ditolak atau dicampakkan oleh seorang gadis. Jelas sekali Kim Jongin baru saja patah hati.

"Kau terlalu kaya untuk tidur di lantai," Sehun mengangkat Jongin untuk berdiri, lalu memapahnya. "Lihat wajah tampanmu itu. Jadi jelek karena pucat."

Kim Jongin terkekeh dan Sehun bisa mencium bau alkohol yang sangat pekat.

"Wajah tampan tidak ada gunanya," Jongin mengusakkan wajahnya ke rambut Sehun. "Kalau akhirnya kau mengusirku."

"Bajingan gila."

Sehun tahu bicaranya tidak sopan. Kim Jongin adalah orang nomor satu di tempatnya bekerja. Dia memegang otoritas penuh atas nasib kerja Sehun. Bisa saja ia dipecat dan kehilangan pekerjaan dengan gaji terbesarnya. Itu terdengar mengerikan tapi dengan keadaan presdirnya yang sedang mabuk, Sehun bisa bicara sepuasnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau menghabiskan semalam saja denganku," tangan Jongin naik untuk mengelus pinggang Sehun, tapi gadis itu menepisnya.

"Kau memang sedang mabuk, tapi aku bukan gadis pujaanmu dan kau tidak bisa menyentuhku sembarangan," Sehun merogoh kantong celana Jongin. "Mana kuncimu?"

Jongin bersiul.

"Baru beberapa jam yang lalu kau mengusirku, sekarang kau jadi nakal. Berubah pikiran, eh ?" Kim Jongin menyeringai.

"Bajingan gila," Sehun menemukan kunci pintu ruang kerja Jongin. "Sebegitu tidak diinginkannya ?"

"Dua ronde saja, bagaimana ?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun tertawa, antara geli dan harga dirinya terluka. Bagaimana bisa Kim Jongin yang biasanya dingin dan berwibawa bicara sekotor itu? Sehun tahu Jongin mabuk. Gadis yang dimaksud juga bukan dirinya. Tapi harga dirinya sebagai perempuan ikut terluka. Untuk berakhir di ranjang bukan cuma karena harta dan kegantengan.

"Berapa banyak alkohol yang kau minum sampai wibawamu menguap begitu ?" Sehun membuka pintu ruang kerja Jongin yang remang-remang.

"Empat botol. Rasanya seperti mati. Aku tidak pernah minum sebanyak itu," Jongin mengendus-endus rambut Sehun yang baru saja dicuci sore kemarin. "Kau bau permen karet."

"Syukurlah kau menyadarinya," Sehun melirik Jongin. "Aku bukan gadismu, Bodoh."

"Ya," Jongin kedengaran merengek. "Dia bau mawar."

Sehun tak menanggapi. Sehun akui ia masih seperti anak kecil. Sehun tidak suka wangi bunga dan wangi-wangian lain yang begitu identik dengan wanita. Bau permen adalah bau yang paling bisa ditoleransi oleh hidung Sehun. Itu alasan kenapa _shampoo_-nya rasa permen karet, parfumnya bau strawberry, dan sikat giginya rasa jeruk.

"Baiklah, Nona _Stranger_," Jongin sekarang menamai Sehun '_Nona_ Stranger' saking mabuknya. "Temani laki-laki menyedihkan ini, oke ? Kita lakukan hal-hal menyenangkan."

"Tidak," timpal Sehun tegas.

"Sungguhan ?" Kim Jongin memasang wajah memelas saat Sehun membantunya untuk tiduran di atas sofa. "Kau tidak mau menemaniku ?"

Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin. Kapan lagi bisa menjitak kepala presiden direktur?

"Hentikan pikiran kotormu," Sehun melepas sepatu Jongin. "Kau harus tidur, Presdir. Kudengar dari sekretarismu yang bohay itu besok kau ada acara peletakan batu pertama."

"Persetan," Jongin menarik lengan Sehun, membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat. "Sebentar saja."

Sehun gugup bukan main. Kim Jongin itu seksi, ganteng, dan kaya. Karismanya kuat sekali. Sehun merasa seperti gadis murahan karena mau-maunya melayani pembicaraan kotor Jongin. Tapi bahkan gadis tidak murahan pun bakal takluk dalam karisma Kim Jongin.

"Diam artinya iya."

Sehun mendelik saat Jongin membantingnya ke sofa, bertukar posisi. Sehun sudah mengenal Kim Jongin yang terkenal dengan keseksiannya selama delapan bulan, tapi tak pernah sekalipun terbetik dibenaknya untuk berada di bawah kungkungan laki-laki penuh karisma itu.

Bibir mereka menyatu. Jongin mengecup Sehun pelan, tapi panas. Sensasinya luar biasa sampai Sehun bisa merasakan kakinya bergetar. Sehun menolak bibir Jongin, tapi juga menginginkan bibir itu terus mengecupnya panas. Jongin terus memimpin. Pagutan-pagutan panasnya meruntuhkan ego Sehun, sampai membuat gadis itu terhanyut dalam permainannya.

Tangan Jongin yang besar dan panas menggerayangi Sehun. Pinggang, pinggul, leher, paha. Semuanya disentuh, meninggalkan jejak panas yang berteriak minta disentuh lagi. Sehun belum pernah semendamba ini. Sehun belum pernah membiarkan laki-laki lain menjamahnya sejauh ini. Sehun pasti sudah gila.

"Jangan gugup," ucap Jongin sambil melepas ciuman menggairahkan mereka. "Santai saja."

Entah Jongin yang mabuk sampai mengkhayalkan Sehun yang gugup, atau memang gadis itu kelihatan gugup. Sehun belum pernah bercumbu dengan laki-laki manapun kecuali dengan Billy (itu nama laptop dan _software_ arsitekturnya). Pasti dia benar-benar kelihatan seperti _greenhorn_ sekarang.

Sehun terkesiap saat seragamnya sudah luput, meninggalkan kaos lengan panjang tipis yang sangat ketat. Ini musim gugur dan Sehun mulai melipatgandakan lapisan pakaiannya. Sehun tidak ingin mati kedinginan saat patroli malam. Dan kaosnya itu membuat Kim Jongin makin bersemangat.

"Kau sengaja pakai ini ?"

Sehun memukul Jongin, dan dihadiahi kekehan juga elusan menyenangkan di payudaranya yang masih tersimpan rapih. Sehun tidak jadi marah. Sentuhan Jongin membuatnya melenguh keenakan. Ini gila, sungguhan. Sehun sama sekali tidak menolak.

Seharusnya Sehun menendang penis Jongin, lalu kabur. Tapi Kim Jongin dan tatapannya terlalu mendominasi dan panas. Persetan. Sehun tidak melakukan apapun selain menikmati setiap sentuhan dari presdirnya yang mabuk itu.

Apalagi saat Jongin menelanjanginya. Tubuhnya kian mendamba sentuhan dari laki-laki yang sekarang sedang membuat pahanya mengangkang. Desahannya melengking tinggi ketika jari-jari besar Jongin menyentuh vaginanya. Sehun benar-benar dibuat gila.

Bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Sehun mengacak rambut Jongin sebagai pelampiasan, dan jari-jari Jongin bekerja dengan lihai. Serabut syaraf Sehun dibuat tumpul hanya dengan jari...

"Apa kataku," Jongin membisiki Sehun. "Ini menyenangkan."

Sehun mengangguk dalam dominasi Jongin. Sehun membiarkan Jongin berbuat sesukanya.

"Berikan susunya, Non," ucap Jongin sambil bangkit dari sofa.

Kaki panjang Jongin melangkah terseok-seok menuju kursi kerjanya, meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah telanjang bulat di atas sofa dan dalam keadaan nafsu di ubun-ubun. Sehun mengernyit, antara bingung dan jengkel. Tapi semuanya jadi jelas saat Jongin memberi isyarat agar Sehun duduk di pangkuannya.

Pipi Sehun merah padam, antara birahi dan malu. Sehun sudah sering mendengar posisi yang seperti _ini_.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?" suara berat Jongin kembali mengalun ke gendang telinga Sehun. "Aku mau susunya, Non."

Sehun berjalan malu-malu, lalu duduk di pangkuan Jongin yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Sehun merasa makin gila. Jelas-jelas Jongin mabuk dan Sehun masih saja menuruti keinginan bosnya yang sinting itu.

"P-presdir," Sehun menjambak Jongin saat bosnya itu mulai meremas payudaranya.

"Apa sayang ?" Jongin menatap langsung ke mata Sehun. "Kau ingin berhenti ?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan patuh. Mata Jongin seolah memerintahkan Sehun untuk menuruti keinginannya, dari A sampai Z, tidak boleh ada yang dibantah.

"Gadis baik."

Jongin memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat pada payudara Sehun, lalu mulai mengulumnya. Punggung Sehun membusur karena sensasi yang diterimanya. Bibir dan mulut Jongin basah, dan panas, sama seperti orangnya. Sehun bisa merasakan darah berlomba-lomba menuju kewanitaannya.

"Kau ada di divisi apa ?" tanya Jongin, masih tetap mengulum nipple Sehun.

"Keamanan," Sehun tersentak saat Jongin menggigit nipple-nya kuat. "P-presdir, itu sakit-aahhh!"

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu," Jongin mengelus pinggang telanjang Sehun, lalu turun ke pahanya.

"_Shift_ malam," Sehun menjawab dengan nafas tercekat.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Jongin lagi. Tangannya bergerak menuju selangkangan Sehun.

"Se-ngghhh~" kata-kata Sehun terputus saat Jongin kembali menyentuh bibir vaginanya. "Sehun. Wu S-Sehun."

"Nama yang bagus," Jongin menyeringai. "Suaramu juga. Kupikir kau bakal mendesahkan namaku dengan baik. Lihat saja. Milikmu sudah banjir begini."

Sehun merah padam. Sehun ketahuan menikmati permainan presdirnya itu. Sehun malu bukan main. Tapi ia teringat kalau Kim Jongin sedang mabuk. Dengan sejuta harapan, Sehun ingin Kim Jongin melupakan segalanya saat terbangun besok pagi.

"Sudah tidak sabar untuk pertunjukan utama ?"

Jongin mengangkat Sehun, lalu merebahkan tubuh ramping gadis itu di atas meja kerjanya. Paha Sehun terbuka lebar, benar-benar mengundang untuk disodok. Jongin tersenyum meremehkan. Masih ingin menggoda gadis dari divisi keamanan itu, Jongin berlutut, lalu mulai menciumi vagina merekah itu.

"J-jangan, mpphh," Sehun menutupi mulutnya. Ia malu mendengar desahannya sendiri. "Itu kotor. Kim Jongin, hentikan."

"Kau ingin langsung saja ?" Jongin berdiri lagi. "Baiklah."

Sehun mendelik saat Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah mengacung tegak dari celana bahannya. Jongin besar dan keras. Sehun jadi berfikir apakah _itu_ bakal muat di lubangnya. Tapi, tubuhnya sudah terlalu mendamba sentuhan lebih lanjut dari Jongin.

Jadi, Sehun melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya di pinggul Jongin, lalu mendorongnya mendekat.

"Santai, Non. Sebentar lagi dia milikmu," ucap Jongin sambil mengurut penisnya.

Sehun menggeram, lagi-lagi antara kesal dan malu, juga bernafsu. Rasa takut juga ikut ambil dalih, tapi Sehun berusaha mengabaikannya. Kata orang-orang, pengalaman pertama bakal agak sakit. Sehun jujur saja takut. Sayangnya, ia sudah sejauh ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selanjutnya jika mengakhiri yang satu ini.

Sehun mencengkeram pinggiran meja saat merasakan kepala penis Jongin mulai masuk. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi saat kebanggaan Jongin menembus dan merobek sesuatu di dalam kewanitaannya, Sehun menjerit.

Sakitnya luar biasa. Rasanya seperti dibelah dua. Apalagi Jongin sangat besar. Sehun yakin ia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik besok.

Sehun ingin menendang wajah Jongin saat melihat presdirnya itu merem keenakan. Enak saja. Sehun kesakitan di bawah sana, sementara Jongin keenakan dijepit.

"Kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Sehun terkesiap. Ia baru sadar kalau air matanya mengalir keluar. Rasa sakit luar biasa saat Jongin memasukinya membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Sialan. Sehun baru saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya lebih jauh.

"Apa itu sakit ?" tanya Jongin. Kali ini wajahnya kelihatan khawatir.

"Tidak," Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Lanjut saja."

Jongin mengangguk, lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Awalnya sakit bagi Sehun, tapi, lama kelamaan, ada friksi yang membuat syaraf Sehun mulai keenakan. Sehun mulai menginginkan Jongin untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

"Bagaimana ? Menyenangkan, 'kan ?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk. Jongin besar dan keras. Membuat Sehun mulai merem melek. Apalagi saat Jongin menyodok ke suatu titik yang membuat Sehun naik ke awang-awang. Matanya terpejam erat dan mulutnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan.

"Di sana, eh ?" goda Jongin sambil menumbuk di titik yang sama.

"Iya," Sehun membuka matanya. "L-lagi. Kumohon."

Mata Sehun berkabut nafsu, dan mata Jongin benar-benar tertutup nafsu. Jongin mulai mempercepat gerakannya karena Sehun menjepitnya begitu kuat. Berkali-kali Jongin menyodok titik manis Sehun, membuat tubuh gadis itu tersentak-sentak. Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka klimaks secara bersamaan, meninggalkan kehangatan di rahim Sehun.

"Bajingan gila," Sehun terkekeh, lalu menarik tengkuk Jongin untuk menciumnya di bibir. "Kalau kau tidak tampan dan seksi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya."

Jongin tertawa.

"Turun," ucap Jongin sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya yang agak lemas pasca orgasme.

Sehun menurut. Ia turun dari meja walaupun tubuhnya lemas dan sakit.

"Berbalik." Sehun lagi-lagi menurut. Suara Jongin syarat dengan perintah dan Sehun tidak berani membantah. "Menungging."

PLAK!

"_Nice ass._"

Sehun memekik saat Jongin menampar pantatnya keras. Rasanya panas seklaigus menyenangkan. Getaran listrik mengalir langsung ke vagina Sehun saat kulit Jongin bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Sehun ingin lagi.

"_Fuck_, Kim Jongin!" umpat Sehun.

"Mengumpat itu tidak baik," Jongin mengelus pantat Sehun, membuat gadis itu terpejam karena keenakan. "Jangan pura-pura tidak suka. Lihat _pussy_-mu yang kembali basah hanya karena tanganku."

Sehun malu bukan main.

"Ingin lagi ?" Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai menggesekkan penisnya yang masih tegak pada vagina Sehun.

"Ja-aaahh!"

Sehun mengerang penuh ekstasi saat Kim Jongin masuk dalam sekali sentak. Vaginanya terasa sangat penuh, apalagi lewat penetrasi belakang seperti ini. Kepala penis Jongin langsung menumbuk titik manisnya dan Sehun bisa orgasme kapan saja.

Jongin bergerak kesetanan karena Sehun mencengkeramnya dengan ketat. Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat mendesah-desah tak karuan. Kim Jongin selalu hebat, apalagi dalam urusan seperti ini. Sehun yakin banyak gadis di luar sana yang mendamba sentuhan Kim Jongin.

Tubuh Sehun bergidik saat merasakan nafas Jongin di tengkuknya.

"Sebut namaku, Nona _Stranger_," Jongin meremas payudara Sehun dari belakang. "Ayo."

Sehun melenguh sekali, lalu berusaha menyelipkan nama Jongin di antara desahannya.

"J-Jongin, Kim Jongin-sssshh, aaahhh," Sehun menggeram seperti kucing dikawini saat Jongin menggigit lehernya. "Kim Jongin sialan! Ngghh, jangan berhenti."

"Baiklah," Jongin kali ini meremas pantat Sehun. "Mari kita ke surga sama-sama."

Gerakan Jongin makin menggila, apalagi saat Sehun menggerakkan pinggangnya berlawanan arah. Dan mereka kembali mencapai klimaks bersama, dalam desahan panjang yang basah dan penuh.

"Kim Jongin!"

"Wu Sehun."

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

Ditunggu review nya :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : XOXO**_

_**Main Casts :**_

_**\- Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun**_

_**\- Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin**_

_**Genre : Romance, drama**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Alert : KaiHun, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Sehun, Boy!Kai, NC (No Children), Lime, Smut**_

_**Summary : Sehun kerja siang malam untuk bisa kuliah. Kehidupannya makin rumit saat dia secara tidak sengaja menghabiskan malam panas dengan presiden direktur yang mabuk. "Temani laki-laki menyedihkan ini, oke ? Kita lakukan hal-hal menyenangkan."**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tepekur di meja kerjanya. Pikirannya terpecah belah. Siang tadi sekretarisnya bilang kalau mereka ada rapat dadakan di Busan dan konsentrasi Jongin terbagi begitu menemukan celana dalam wanita warna ungu tua di belakang sofa ruang kerjanya.

Jongin mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ada wanita lain yang masuk ke ruangannya selain Baekhyun sekretarisnya itu. Tapi Jongin tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dia juga sudah lama sekali tidak tidur dengan wanita manapun, apalagi sampai main gila di ruang kerjanya. Lalu darimana asal celana dalam warna ungu tua itu ?

Jongin meraih celana dalam itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana bahannya. Jongin berjalan tanpa arah. Otaknya terus berusaha memanggil memori yang bisa saja hilang. Pasti sesuatu sudah terjadi dan entah untuk alasan apa Jongin tidak ingat.

"Baekhyun," Jongin berjalan menuju meja sekretarisnya yang berada di dekat pintu masuk ruang kerjanya. "Apa akhir-akhir ini aku melewatkan sesuatu ?"

Baekhyun kelihatan berfikir.

"Saya tidak yakin, Presdir," Baekhyun menarik buku agendanya. "Lima hari lalu kita datang ke pesta perayaan Hyundai dan Anda menghilang setelahnya."

Jongin tertegun. _Pesta ?_

"Apa aku minum ?" tanya Jongin.

"Saya lagi-lagi tidak yakin," Baekhyun mengelus bahunya sendiri. "Anda tidak mungkin tidak minum saat pesta, 'kan ?"

'_Tuan. Bangun._'

Visi buram menghampiri otak Jongin. Ia mengingat sosok gadis yang membangunkannya sambil mengguncang lengannya kasar. Ingatannya tidak jelas tapi Jongin ingat kalau gadis itu tinggi, cantik, dan tidak asing. Jongin pasti mabuk saat itu.

"Oh, _crap!_"

Jongin berlari keluar dari kantor _staff_, lalu menaiki lift menuju lantai empat. Jongin mulai ingat sekarang. Malam itu ia mabuk karena Kyungsoo, gadis idamannya, menolak dirinya. Jongin patah hati dan berakhir menghabiskan empat botol soju. Jongin bukan pemabuk dan empat botol sudah cukup membuat Jongin _knocked out_.

Jongin tidak ingat bagaimana ia merasa harus ke lantai empat. Jongin merasa ia bisa menemukan petunjuk awal dari apa yang terjadi malam itu, juga petunjuk soal celana dalam perempuan yang ada di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Jongin berhenti di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di lantai empat. Mall sedang ramai karena ini Jumat sore. Bangku yang ditujunya diduduki beberapa orang. Mereka mulai berkasak-kusuk soal Jongin, tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak peduli. Ingatannya sedang bekerja keras untuk memanggil memori yang hilang.

'_Kau terlalu kaya untuk tidur di lantai._'

Suara gadis itu kembali menggema di pikiran Jongin. Kenapa gadis yang sama ? Mungkinkah celana dalam itu milik gadis yang terus menempel di otak Jongin ?

'_Bajingan gila._'

'_Dua ronde saja. Bagaimana ?_'

Telinga Jongin merah padam. Otaknya mulai mengingat semuanya. Jongin ingat ada gadis yang memapahnya ke ruang kerjanya malam itu. Jongin ingat dia melontarkan beberapa kalimat kotor dan gadis itu terus memanggilnya '_bajingan gila_'. Ingatannya mulai mengalir deras, sederas langkah Jongin yang sedang menyusuri tempat-tempat yang diingatnya.

"Anda sedang mencari apa, Presdir ?" tanya Baekhyun saat Jongin berhenti di depan ruang kerjanya.

Tangan Jongin bergetar. Ia ingat gadis itu merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil kunci, tapi Jongin malah melontarkan kalimat super kotor padanya.

'_Baru beberapa jam yang lalu kau mengusirku, sekarang kau jadi nakal. Berubah pikiran, eh ?_'

"Presdir ?"

Jongin mengacuhkan Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Jantung Jongin bertalu-talu, mengantisipasi ingatan apalagi yang bakal muncul setelah Jongin membuka ruang kerjanya. Antara takut dan penasaran, Jongin memutar knop pintu dan bagaikan air bah, ingatan Jongin meledak di dalam otaknya.

Jongin mengingat semuanya. Jongin menghabiskan sebuah malam panas dengan salah satu karyawannya. Sofa dan meja kerjanya jadi saksi bisu. Saksi kisah satu malam dengan karyawan dari divisi keamanan.

"Wu Sehun."

"Maaf ?" Baekhyun salah kira.

"Baekhyun," Jongin meraih kesadarannya kembali. "Apa ada karyawan dari divisi keamanan yang bernama Wu Sehun ?"

"Ada," Baekhyun kelihatan bingung karena Jongin tidak pernah menghafal nama-nama karyawan_ outsourcing_ sebelumnya. "Saya sendiri yang memasukkan CV-nya. Ada apa ?"

"Apa dia ada di ruang CCTV sekarang ?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Saya tidak yakin. Wu Sehun hanya dapat sift malam. Tapi ini sudah jam lima. Mungkin Sehun sudah berangkat," Baekhyun menjawab, masih dengan kebingungan.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun _migrain_.

Sudah lima hari migrain-nya tidak hilang karena kurang tidur. Biasanya Sehun tidur empat jam sehari, tapi otaknya terus memikirkan orang yang sama, sampai-sampai menyita jam istirahatnya sendiri. Sehun sudah berusaha mengendalikan diri, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Sehun terus memikirkan malam panasnya dengan Kim Jongin.

Sehun langsung kabur begitu terbangun pagi-pagi dalam keadaan telanjang di ruang kerja presdirnya itu. Sehun asal pakai baju sampai ia kelupaan satu hal, celana dalamnya. Sehun dihantui rasa cemas karena pasti Kim Jongin sudah menemukan keberadaan benda memalukan itu.

Sehun tidak bisa tenang, sungguhan. Sehun terus berharap supaya Kim Jongin tidak mengingat hal mesum yang sudah mereka lakukan tempo hari. Kim Jongin mabuk dan biasanya orang mabuk lupa dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi dengan keberadaan celana dalam Sehun di ruang kerja Kim Jongin, Sehun takut laki-laki seksi itu mengingat semuanya.

"Kau kenapa, heh ?"

Kim Jongdae muncul di ruang CCTV sambil menenteng dua gelas kopi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan makin kacau," sambung Jongdae sambil menyerahkan segelas kopinya pada Sehun.

"Kurang lebih," Sehun meminum kopi pemberian Jongdae, lalu meringis karena kepanasan.

"Idiot."

Sehun menggerutu.

"Berbagi tidak ada salahnya," Jongdae duduk di sebelah Sehun, lalu ikut mengamati display besar yang menampilkan mobilitas pengunjung mall di berbagai sudut. "Kau ada masalah dengan ayahmu lagi ?"

"Malah lebih parah," Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak ingin berbagi."

"Biasanya kau seperti ember bocor," tukas Jongdae.

"Kau yang ember bocor," Sehun menjitak kepala rekan kerjanya itu. "Mulutmu itu lebih bocor dari perempuan."

Jongdae tertawa dan Sehun cuma bisa merengut. Sehun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja lagi, berusaha menenangkan kepalanya yang berkedut-kedut. Ngomong-ngomong soal berkedut-kedut, Sehun jadi ingat bagaimana Jongin membuatnya _berkedut-kedut_...

"Aku bisa gila," gerutu Sehun saat kembali mengingat sentuhan-sentuhan Jongin.

"Kau ini kenapa, _sih_ ?" tanya Jongdae keheranan.

"Kak," Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau pernah meniduri Kak Minseok ?"

Jongdae tersedak kopi saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun masih kecil. Baru saja lulus SMA beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jongdae belum pernah mendengar Sehun berucap tentang hal-hal berbau dewasa. Kedengaran sangat aneh sampai Jongdae membuat kopi panas hampir masuk ke saluran nafasnya.

"T-tentu saja," Jongdae kelihatan grogi. "Kami sudah pacaran empat tahun."

Wajah Sehun berubah memelas.

"Jadi untuk tidur dengan seseorang kita harus berada dalam sebuah hubungan ?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya. "Aku pasti gila."

Awalnya Jongdae tidak mengerti, tapi lama-lama ia menangkap apa maksud Sehun.

"Kau sudah tidur dengan seseorang ?!"

Pintu ruang CCTV mendadak terbuka. Mata Sehun melebar begitu mendapati siapa yang berdiri di sana. Jantungnya serasa ditarik paksa untuk keluar dari rongganya. Sehun tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Dungu," Jongdae menarik Sehun untuk berdiri dan memberi hormat.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Wu Sehun."

Suara berat dan berwibawa itu kembali mengalun di gendang telinga Sehun. Suara yang tidak ingin didengarnya, sekaligus ia rindukan. Ingatan tentang malam panas mereka kembali terulang di otak Sehun. Sehun tahu ia benar-benar gila.

Jongdae memberi isyarat bagi Sehun untuk berbagi nanti, lalu meninggalkan ruang CCTV. Pintu tertutup rapat dan meninggalkan Wu Sehun dan Kim Jongin berdua saja. Atmosfer mulai berubah. Suhu ruangan mulai meningkat. Apalagi saat mata mereka bertemu. Sehun bisa merasakan lututnya lemas.

"Wu Sehun," Jongin angkat suara. "Ini milikmu ?"

Sehun terkesiap saat melihat Jongin menggenggam celana dalamnya. Mati sudah. Jongin pasti mengingat segalanya.

"Y-ya," Sehun menjawab dengan takut-takut.

Jongin kelihatan berfikir. Sangat luwes dan berwibawa, berbeda dengan keadaan Jongin yang agak kacau tempo hari. Matanya tertuju pada celana dalam Sehun, lalu pemiliknya. Sehun berasa ditelanjangi oleh tatapan Jongin. Presdirnya itu terlalu mendominasi dan berwibawa, sampai-sampai bagian bawah Sehun kembali basah. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kemarilah."

Sehun meremas ujung seragam kerjanya, lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin yang sekarang sedang bersandar di meja display CCTV.

"Aku ingin lihat rekaman tanggal 10 Oktober, jam empat sampai jam tujuh pagi, ruang kerjaku," ucap Jongin dengan nada perintah.

Pipi Sehun terbakar habis. Sehun jelas ingat waktu yang disebutkan Jongin, serta kejadian yang terjadi di ruang kerja Jongin dini hari itu. Tangan Sehun bergetar saat menggerakkan _mouse_, mencari data yang diinginkan Jongin. Sehun bisa merasakan punggungnya mulai berkeringat. Sialan.

"File-nya hilang ?"

Sehun kehilangan nafas saat merasakan deru nafas Jongin di sebelahnya. Jongin melihat ke display lewat punggung Sehun. Kedua tangannya memenjara tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Tangan kanannya yang besar menyatu apik dengan tangan kanan Sehun yang menggenggam mouse. _Holy crap!_

"Tidak, Pak," Sehun berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Badannya panas bukan main. "Agak susah mencarinya karena itu rekaman lima hari yang lalu."

Kursor Sehun bergerak ke folder dengan judul 'A 1005' dan dua file video muncul setelahnya. Di ruangan Jongin ada dua kamera CCTV dan sudah pasti dua-duanya merekam kejadian tempo hari. Sehun ingin menangis sekarang.

Jongin mengambil alih mouse dan mulai membuka salah satu video. Kursor bergerak untuk mempercepat video dan berhenti tepat di rekaman pukul 04:27:00. Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama membeku, karena di sana terlihat Sehun dalam keadaan telanjang, duduk di pangkuan Jongin, dan Jongin sedang menciumi dada Sehun.

"Saya minta maaf, Pak," Sehun merunduk. Wajahnya merah padam, antara malu dan mulai tersulut nafsu. Sehun bisa merasakan dadanya memberat karena melihat reka ulang kejadian tempo hari itu.

"Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf," suara Jongin kedengaran berat dan grutal. "Seharusnya kau kabur waktu itu. Aku sedang mabuk."

Sehun menunduk kian dalam. Rasa marah, bingung, dan malu menggerogoti hatinya. Sehun merasa sangat murahan. Benar kata Jongin, seharusnya ia kabur, bukannya malah mengikuti permainan orang mabuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak kabur ?" tanya Jongin dengan nada menuntut.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Sehun sendiri tidak punya alasan untuk kabur, juga alasan untuk mengikuti permainan Kim Jongin yang sedang mabuk waktu itu. Sehun benar-benar tidak punya apa-apa untuk dijadikan alasan. Sentuhan Jongin yang menyulutnya. Sentuhan Jongin yang membuat Sehun terbawa suasana. Mungkinkah Sehun tidak kabur karena menikmatinya ?

"Wu Sehun."

Jongin menutup tab video, lalu mengangkat Sehun untuk berdiri. Presdir muda itu mencengkeram lengan Sehun, membuat Sehun manatap langsung ke arahnya. Jongin benar-benar penasaran dengan alasan Sehun.

"Jawab aku," ucap Jongin dengan penuh penekanan.

Mata Sehun memerah. Sehun ingin menangis sekarang. Takut, malu, marah, dan terluka. Sehun (anehnya) sama sekali tidak menyesali kejadian malam itu. Walaupun keperawanannya terenggut oleh Kim Jongin, ia tidak terluka. Hanya saja, kata-kata Jongin barusan menggoreskan luka baru di hatinya. Jongin bersikap seolah malam itu patut disesali. Jongin bersikap seolah malam itu tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Sehun ingin kabur sekarang. Sehun ingin seseorang menyelamatkannya dari Kim Jongin. Oh, atau mungkin dari situasi yang membelitnya saat ini. Kim Jongin bukan masalah utamanya. Sehun benci merasa tidak diinginkan. Satu-satunya yang selama ini sudah membuktikan kalau dia membutuhkan Sehun adalah Yifan, kakaknya sendiri. Sehun ingin Yifan datang dan menyelamatkannya. Baru kali ini Sehun ingin memanfaatkan kekuasaan Yifan untuk mengatasi situasi.

"Saya tidak punya alasan apa-apa," Sehun menepis tangan Jongin, lalu mengusap air matanya yang mulai mengalir. "Kalau Anda tidak ingin mengingatnya, ya lupakan saja. Apa susahnya ?"

Sehun berbalik, lalu menghapus dua rekaman CCTV di folder 'A 1005' itu. Setidaknya Sehun ingin menghapus jejak kenangan mereka malam itu. Sehun tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi karena Jongin menginginkannya seperti itu. Sehun tertawa. Memangnya kejadian itu bisa dijadikan sebuah 'kenangan' ?

"Kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya Jongin. Air mukanya berubah jadi bersalah.

"Saya tidak menangis," Sehun kembali mengusap air matanya. "Mata saya sedang melakukan reaksi alergi pada hidup."

Tolol. Sehun sering membaca 9gag. Sehun menjadikan situs komedi itu untuk menghilangkan stres. Sehun tidak pernah tahu kalau lelucon-lelucon yang ada di sana bisa dijadikan bahan untuk membela diri dan _ngeles_ dari situasi sulit.

"Apa aku melukaimu ?" tanya Jongin dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak," Sehun tertawa sambil berusaha mengambil celana dalamnya, tapi Jongin menepis tangan Sehun.

"Bohong besar," Jongin menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Berikan celana dalamku," Sehun masih berusaha merebut barang pribadinya itu, tapi Jongin menang cekatan.

"Kenapa kau menangis ?"

Sehun berdecak kesal, lalu menangis sejadinya. Sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak menangis. Semua beban hidupnya menumpuk jadi satu dan kali ini pecah hanya karena seorang Kim Jongin yang tidak begitu dikenalnya. Sehun menumpahkan semua perasaannya pada tangisannya yang kali ini, di hadapan Kim Jongin.

"Aku menikmati malam itu dan kau bersikap seolah malam itu adalah kesalahan ? Jelas aku terluka, Bajingan Gila!"

Sehun meraung seperti singa betina yang mengamuk. Sehun lepas kendali. Kali ini ia benar-benar bicara kasar di depan bosnya, dan bosnya sedang dalam keadaan sadar betul. Sehun tidak peduli kalau setelah ini dia bakal dipecat. Sehun sudah menyerah. Setelah ini Sehun bakal menuruti saran Yifan untuk bekerja di kantor kakaknya itu.

"Aku merasa sangat murahan," Sehun mengusap air matanya brutal.

"Wu Sehun-"

"Jangan bicara lagi. Aku bakal enyah dari hadapanmu."

Sehun bermaksud meninggalkan ruang CCTV, tapi Jongin mencekal lengannya, lalu punggung Sehun berbenturan keras dengan pintu ruang CCTV. Jongin menarik lengan Sehun ke atas, melewati kepalanya, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melawan.

"Wu Sehun," wajah mereka sangat dekat dan Sehun bisa merasakan tatapan dan nafas Jongin yang sangat panas. "Dengarkan aku."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Sehun masih kesal pada Jongin. Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Tangisnya tidak bisa berhenti. Wajahnya pasti jelek sekali sekarang.

"Berhenti menangis."

Suara Jongin syarat akan perintah dan Sehun benar-benar berhenti menangis.

"Dengar," Jongin memperlembut tatapannya. "Aku memang mabuk malam itu, tapi sekarang aku sudah mengingat semuanya."

Nafas Sehun tercekat saat Jongin melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sehun, lalu turun ke pinggul ramping gadis itu.

"Bukannya aku tidak menikmati. Sangat," Jongin menyatukan dahi mereka. "Hanya saja, waktu itu aku sedang mabuk. Aku pasti membuatmu terluka."

Sehun menggeleng mantap. Dia sama sekali tidak terluka karena malam itu. Harga dirinya memang hilang, tapi setidaknya ia bakal baik-baik saja kalau Jongin sejak tadi bicara yang sebenarnya, bukan malah bersikap seolah malam itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," timpal Sehun dengan suara serak. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus lengan Jongin yang ia rindukan. "Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini."

"Maaf," Jongin mengelus pinggang Sehun lembut.

"Jangan minta maaf lagi."

Jongin tersenyum menenangkan, lalu membawa Sehun pada sebuah ciuman hangat. Mereka tahu mereka sama-sama sinting. Mereka baru benar-benar saling tahu setengah jam yang lalu, dan sekarang mereka sudah saling mengecup.

Dada Sehun terasa berat saat Jongin kembali mengelus pahanya. Jutaan sel di tubuhnya bersorak riang, seolah sudah menantikan sentuhan Jongin lagi. Pipi Sehun merah padam karena sekarang ia pasti kentara sekali sudah menantikan kejadian ini.

"Jangan menangis," ucap Jongin sambil mengusap air mata Sehun. "Kau membuatku makin terluka."

Sehun terkekeh. Tangannya melingkar manis di leher Jongin. Mereka menempel, sangat dekat dan hangat, entah untuk alasan apa Sehun merasa senang. Apalagi saat Jongin tersenyum manis ke arahnya, yang sangat jarang ia lontarkan pada karyawan-karyawan yang lain.

"Maaf."

Jongin mengendus leher Sehun. Ciuman-ciuman halus ia daratkan di bagian yang sudah pasti jadi titik sensitif setiap gadis. Buktinya, Sehun melenguh keenakan karena ulahnya. Jongin belum pernah merasa sepuas ini hanya karena mengerjai seorang gadis.

Jongin menarik Sehun ke sofa ruang CCTV, lalu membuat gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya. Mereka kembali menyatu dalam ciuman panas dan kegiatan saling _remas_. Tangan Jongin merambat ke atas dan mulai meremas payudara Sehun yang masih tersimpan rapih dibalik seragam kerjanya, sementara Sehun memberanikan diri untuk meremas penis Jongin dari luar celananya.

Sehun kembali melenguh tertahan saat ciuman Jongin kembali mendarat di lehernya, membuat tangannya bergerak makin keras saat meremas penis Jongin.

"Walaupun aku mabuk, aku masih ingat dengan jelas kalau kau seksi," ucap Jongin sambil membuka kancing kemeja Sehun. "Aku ingin melihatnya lagi. Boleh?"

Sehun tersipu malu.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini dan aku tidak ingin merusak semuanya dengan tidak memberimu izin," Sehun juga membuka celana kerja Jongin.

"Gadis pintar."

Jongin tersenyum lebar saat melihat payudara Sehun yang menggantung manja di hadapannya. Jongin memang tidak berniat membuat Sehun telanjang karena ini masih jam kerja, tapi ia merasa harus melihat bagian Sehun yang ini lagi.

Mereka kembali berciuman saat Jongin meremas kedua payudara Sehun, sementara gadis itu mulai mengurut kejantanan Jongin yang setengah mengeras. Sehun tahu ini sangat memalukan, apalagi jika ada yang memergoki mereka berbuat mesum di ruang CCTV. Tapi Sehun benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

"Kim Jongdae bisa kembali kapan saja, Presdir."

Nafas Sehun tercekat saat Jongin mulai menurunkan celana bahan sekaligus celana dalam Sehun, membuat vagina Sehun yang sudah sangat basah itu terekspos.

"Kita lakukan dengan cepat."

Jongin mengocok penisnya sendiri, lalu mulai menyelipkannya ke bibir vagina Sehun. Punggung Sehun membusur karena nikmat. Tangan Sehun meremas lengan kokoh Jongin. Kenikmatan yang pernah dirasakannya menghampiri lagi. Sehun merasa hampir gila.

Jongin membantu Sehun untuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Penis Jongin yang besar, keras, dan berurat itu kembali merojoki lubang nikmat Sehun, menimbulkan friksi luar biasa nikmat. Sehun kembali dibawa ke awang-awang sampai ia tidak sadar kalau stiletto-nya sudah berjatuhan di lantai.

"_You're so hot._"

Jongin berbisik di telinga Sehun. Nafsu gadis itu kian tersulut dan gerakan naik turunnya kian cepat. Sehun menjepit Jongin dengan erat. Jongin merem melek keenakan. Begitu pula Sehun. Ujung penis Jongin terus-terusan mencium titik manisnya dan Sehun hampir klimaks dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

"Aku hampir sampai-aahhh!"

Sehun menarik tengkuk Jongin dan kembali membawanya pada sebuah ciuman panas. Sehun berusaha mendominasi tapi Jongin terlalu lihai dalam urusan seperti ini. Sehun berakhir jadi pihak yang didominasi oleh lidah panas Jongin.

"Sama-sama."

Sehun mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya, sementara Jongin berusaha membantu Sehun. Dan pada akhirnya mereka sama-sama mencapai klimaks.

Sehun lemas bukan main saat Jongin merebahkannya di sofa. Jongin memberi sebuah kecupan manis di dahi dan di bibir, lalu mencabut penisnya dari lubang senggama Sehun. Jongin mulai merapikan pakaiannya, lalu membantu Sehun yang benar-benar acak-acakan.

"Aku harus pergi ke Busan," ucap Jongin saat membantu Sehun memakia celana.

"Celana dalamnya ?" Sehun bingung saat Jongin tetap memakaikannya celana kain, tanpa celana dalam.

"Aku bawa," Jongin mengerling. "Cepat rapihkan penampilanmu. Sampai ketemu dua hari lagi."

Sehun berteriak histeris saat Jongin dengan santainya berjalan keluar ruangan sambil mengantongi dua celana dalam Sehun. Yang benar saja ?

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada kepo saat ia sudah kembali.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sehun sekenanya.

Wajahnya tertetuk jelek. Ia jengkel bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Jongin membawa celana dalamnya?

"Pembual," Jongdae kelihatan cuek, tapi mendadak pandangannya tertuju pada leher Sehun. "Hun, lehermu kenapa ?"

Sehun tercekat. Pasti Jongin meninggalkan bekas di sana.

"Dasar Kim tolol!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku kemarin sempet bikin janji sama diri sendiri kalau chapter 1 dapat 50 review dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, aku bakal langsung lanjut. Dan ini bahkan belum sampai 24 jam aku udah dapet kurang lebih 60 review di email-ku. Terima kasih banyak!**

**oh iya,**

**Ditunggu review nya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tittle : XOXO**_

_**Main Casts :**_

_**\- Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun**_

_**\- Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin**_

_**Genre : Romance, drama**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Alert : KaiHun, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Sehun, Boy!Kai, NC (No Children), Lime, Smut**_

_**Summary : Sehun kerja siang malam untuk bisa kuliah. Kehidupannya makin rumit saat dia secara tidak sengaja menghabiskan malam panas dengan presiden direktur yang mabuk. "Temani laki-laki menyedihkan ini, oke ? Kita lakukan hal-hal menyenangkan."**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin bilang dia bakal pulang dua hari lagi, tapi sudah seminggu Sehun tidak menemukannya di mall.

Beberapa kali Sehun berusaha bertanya pada orang-orang atas. Mereka bilang Jongin dalam perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Sehun terus dihadiahi tatapan ingin tahu, dan untungnya Sehun sudah menyiapkan sejuta alasan untuk berkelit.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Bohong kalau Sehun bilang tidak kangen pada presdir ganteng itu. Sudah seminggu Kim Jongin jadi penghuni otak dan hati Sehun. Mereka baru bertemu empat mata dua kali, dan sudah dua kali juga mereka melakukan _itu_. Tidak mungkin Sehun bisa mengelak kalau ia memikirkan Jongin.

Pipi Sehun merah padam saat membayangkan kejadian terakhir di ruang CCTV. Itu adalah hal tergila yang pernah Sehun lakukan di hidupnya. _Having sex_ dengan bos di ruang kerjanya adalah hal sinting. Siapa saja bisa masuk ke sana, terutama Kim Jongdae si ember bocor. Bisa saja kabar Sehun _making out_ dengan presdir menyebar seperti tisu kena air.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongdae, Sehun hampir kepergok. Jongdae menemukan bekas di leher Sehun dan Sehun berdalih kalau ia digigit serangga. Awalnya Jongdae kurang yakin, tapi akhirnya Jongdae memilih opsi tidak mungkin Sehun _making out_ dengan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Memikirkanku?"

Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Terima kasih untuk pagar pembatas lantai lima. Kalau tidak ada pembatas itu, mungkin Sehun sudah jadi headline koran besok pagi, "Seorang Petugas Keamanan Mall Royals Terjun Dari Lantai Lima". Sehun bergidik membayangkannya.

"Kupikir ini jam kerjamu. Kenapa melamun ?"

Pipi Sehun lagi-lagi terbakar. Suara Jongin sangat enak didengar dan Sehun sudah merindukannya selama seminggu ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah terasa sangat memalukan. Sekarang, Jongin sendiri yang memergokinya sedang melamun. Sehun ingin sungguhan terjun dari lantai lima.

"Jam kerja saya masih satu jam lagi," ucap Sehun sambil melihat ke arlojinya. "Ini baru jam lima."

"Jadi jam kerjamu jam enam ?" Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada pembatas. "Setiap hari ?"

Sehun mengangguk malu, apalagi saat matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat ke wajah Jongin. Hari ini Jongin kelihatan makin keren. Rambutnya lebih pendek dan setelan jas warna abu-abu dengan dasi solid membuatnya makin _tidak tertahankan_. Sehun bisa gila.

"Anda sudah kembali ?" tanya Sehun setelah percakapan terputus beberapa saat.

"Ya," Jongin menghela nafas, dan itu kedengaran sangat seksi bagi Sehun. "Aku baru saja pulang dari Italia. Aku lelah sekali."

Jongin merogoh kantong celana bahannya dan mengeluarkan dua kotak susu kecil. Sehun menerimanya satu, tapi tidak meminumnya sama sekali. Apalagi saat menyadari banyak sekali mata yang melihat ke arah mereka, terutama karyawan-karyawan Royals. Sehun merasa tidak pantas.

"Abaikan saja," ucap Jongin sambil meminum susunya. "Banyak jiwa jurnalistik yang tersesat di sini. Aku heran kenapa Baekhyun menerima CV mereka."

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Fakta kalau Kim Jongin sedang berusaha membuat Sehun merasa nyaman kedengaran menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih, Pak," sambung Sehun.

"Untuk apa ?" Jongin menatap Sehun keheranan.

"Tidak," Sehun menggeleng malu-malu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa semanis ini," ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lagi-lagi pipi Sehun merah padam. Selain berjiwa superior, Jongin juga jago membuat Sehun malu. Sialan Kim Jongin ini.

"Oh, iya, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Jongin kelihatan berusaha santai, tapi Sehun menangkap hal lain dari nada bicaranya.

"Baik," jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Kau patroli malam dengan pakaian itu ?" tanya Jongin sambil melirik ke badan Sehun. Buru-buru Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya karena otaknya mulai berpikiran kotor.

"Ya," Sehun menatap bajunya keheranan. "Ini seragam divisi keamanan."

Jongin melempar sebuah kantong kertas secara mendadak dan Sehun hampir gagal menangkapnya.

"Ini hampir musim dingin. Berhenti pakai seragam tipis itu dan pakai saja yang baru," ucap Jongin cuek.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan," Jongin berdiri tegap, lalu mengacak rambut Sehun. "Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, aku tak tahu kalau kau punya cukup uang untuk beli Prada."

Sehun tersenyum mengejek, lalu kembali mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin yang berada di ruang kendali CCTV. Jongin memberinya setelan Prada musim ini. Warnanya senada dengan jas yang Jongin kenakan hari ini. Pipi Sehun merah padam membayangkan ia berjalan di samping seorang Kim Jongin dengan warna jas senada.

"Aku sudah punya yang musim lalu, tapi yang musim ini belum," Sehun nyengir. "Bagaimana penampilanku ?"

Sehun berputar-putar untuk mematut dirinya di cermin. Jongin pasti pemerhati yang hebat. Ukurannya sangat pas di tubuh Sehun.

"Ini hanya aku saja atau kau memang sungguhan orang kaya," Jongdae menyesap kopinya sesaat. "Kau kelihatan seperti pebisnis wanita yang sukses."

"Itu karena aku punya badan seperti model," timpal Sehun sambil menyibak rambut panjangnya kemayu.

"Model ?" Jongdae tertawa. "Kau bilang kau sudah punya Prada musim yang lalu. Kau koleksi Prada ?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kakakku yang membelikan. Aku tidak mungkin menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk beli setelan seperti ini. Yang benar saja," Sehun kembali mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Kakakmu pasti orang penting," timpal Jongdae.

"Jelas," Sehun membenarkan letak kerah kemejanya. "Dia kaya, pintar, tampan, dan orang penting."

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu," celetuk Jongdae dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jelas saja," Sehun berkacak pinggang. "Yang kaya, 'kan, dia. Bukan aku."

Jongdae terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya siapa, _sih_, kakak dan ayahmu itu ?" Jongdae berjalan ke sofa, lalu mengistirahatkan punggungnya di sana. "Mereka kedengaran penting."

"Ya," pandangan Sehun berubah sendu, mengingat semua kekacauan yang terjadi dalam satu tahun terakhir. "Mereka orang-orang penting."

"Mungkin bukan sekarang. Lain waktu kau harus memberitahu siapa mereka."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu kembali mematut dirinya di cermin. Dia belum pernah merasa sekeren ini, apalagi dengan setelan Prada yang mahal. Apalagi setelan itu diberi oleh seorang Kim Jongin. Pipi Sehun terasa panas setiap mengingatnya.

Sehun tidak tahu atas dasar apa Jongin memberinya hadiah, juga alasan kenapa Sehun menerimanya dengan mudah. Sehun kurang suka diberi. Tidak jarang ia menolak pemberian Yifan. Pasti Yifan bakal terluka sekali begitu tahu Sehun menerima hadiah dari Jongin dengan mudahnya.

"Huh? Apa ini?"

Jongdae mengeluarkan dua pasang pakaian dalam wanita dan dua celana dalam dari dalam kantong kertas yang dibawa Sehun.

"_Ini aku kembalikan. Maaf soal kemarin. Semoga harimu menyenangkan._ Siapa itu J ?"

Sehun mendelik. Jadi di dalam kantong itu masih ada yang lainnya ?

"Kembalikan!"

Sehun merampas paksa kantong kertas, pakaian dalam, serta secarik kertas yang Jongdae temukan. Pipinya merah padam. Bisa gawat kalau Jongdae tahu siapa yang memberinya setelan Prada mahal, apalagi ada dua pasang pakaian dalam wanita dan dua celana dalam Sehun yang Jongin ambil tempo hari. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak melihat dengan teliti.

"Si J ini yang memberimu baju itu ?" tanya Jongdae dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sehun diam saja. Dia sibuk merapihkan pakaian dalamnya.

"Sehun, pekerjaan seperti itu tidak baik."

Dahi Sehun berkerut dalam saat mendengar penuturan Jongdae barusan. Apa maksudnya ?

"Ini akhir bulan. Uangmu sudah habis ?" tanya Jongdae lagi. "Aku tahu keadaan ekonomimu sedang tidak baik. Tapi pekerjaan ini bukan satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

Otak Sehun berusaha memproses kata-kata Kim Jongdae, partner kerjanya di divisi keamanan. Nadanya kedengaran kasihan dan prihatin. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Sehun untuk mengerti maksud dari Jongdae.

"Ya Tuhan," Sehun memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. "Aku tidak-"

"Sehun, sebagai temanmu aku hanya mengingatkan. Itu pekerjaan tidak baik," lanjut Jongdae dengan wajah prihatin.

Jongdae mengira ia bekerja sebagai pelacur ? Yang benar saja!

"Kak!" Sehun mencubiti lengan Jongdae dengan brutal. "Aku tidak bekerja seperti itu. Kalau aku tidak punya uang aku masih bisa minta kakakku. Jangan menuduh sembarangan."

"Tapi-"

Sehun berhenti mencubiti lengan Jongdae. Ingatannya berusaha memanggil sesuatu yang hilang. _Ini akhir bulan. Uangmu sudah habis ?_ Kata-kata Jongdae bergema dengan keras di otak Sehun, menarik keluar sebuah ingatan yang seharusnya sudah jadi rutinitas bulan ini.

"Kak, sekarang tanggal berapa ?" tanya Sehun sambil merogoh ponselnya.

"31. Ada apa ?" Jongdae ikut penasaran karena melihat perubahan air muka Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin."

Sehun meraih tas ranselnya, lalu memasukkan pakaian kerjanya, serta pakaian dalam pemberian Jongin ke sana.

"Kak, aku pulang awal. Catat saja," ucap Sehun sambil membuka pintu ruang CCTV.

"Ya! Wu Sehun, kau mau kemana ?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Sehun bertalu-talu. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Sudah lima belas menit Sehun menunggu, tapi garis yang diinginkannya tak kunjung muncul.

Setelah ijin dari shift-nya, Sehun langsung berlari ke apotek yang hanya berjarak dua ratus meter dari mall tempatnya bekerja. Sehun membeli test-pack dan sempat mendapat ucapan bernada selamat dari apoteker di sana. Sehun cuma bisa mengangguk malu. Kalau Sehun dalam keadaan bersuami, Sehun bakal menerima ucapan selamat itu dengan bahagia.

Sehun memilih toilet umum di sebuah minimarket untuk melakukan tes kehamilan. Jujur saja Sehun ragu. Kata-kata Jongdae mengingatkannya pada periode menstruasinya. Seharusnya Sehun sudah masuk periode antara tanggal 22 sampai 25 bulan ini. Tapi sekarang sudah tanggal 31 dan Sehun tidak menemukan celana dalamnya berdarah.

Seharusnya Sehun tahu resiko ini. Sehun dan Jongin sudah main dua kali, dan mereka sama sekali tidak pakai pengaman. Dengan bodohnya Sehun membiarkan Jongin keluar di dalam. Sehun bakal tertawa kalau garis yang muncul di test-pack yang baru saja dibelinya hanya satu.

Dan yang muncul sungguhan dua.

Sehun menghela nafas, antara lega dan takut. Lega karena kesehatan reproduksinya masih bagus, takut pada masa depan.

Sehun membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jongin ketika Sehun memberi kabar kalau ia mengandung anak dari presdir ganteng itu. Bayangan dari novel-novel yang pernah dibacanya dan drama-drama yang pernah ditontonnya muncul. Rasanya mengerikan bagaimana laki-laki berkelit dari tanggung jawab. Bisa saja Jongin bilang '_itu bukan anakku. bisa saja dia tidak hanya bercinta denganku._'.

Sehun bergidik membayangkannya. Sehun berani sumpah kalau ia belum pernah bersetubuh dengan pria manapun kecuali Jongin. Dan Billy. Tapi tentu saja komputer dan _software_ arsitektur tidak punya sel sperma!

Tubuh Sehun lemas bukan main. Sekarang baru terasa lelahnya. Ada nyawa baru yang tumbuh di tubuhnya dan Sehun benar-benar mulai merasakan perubahan hormon. Tidak biasanya Sehun kelelahan hanya karena berlari kecil sepanjang dua ratus meter.

Sehun duduk di atas _closet_ dan mulai memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu Jongin. Sehun tidak menuntut pertanggungjawaban, kalau boleh jujur. Sehun cuma ingin Jongin tahu dan mau mengaku jadi ayah jika anaknya bisa selamat sampai besar dan bertanya siapa ayahnya nanti.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Jongin memintanya untuk melakukan aborsi menggerayangi. Ada perasaan tidak rela. Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam itu, terlebih pada anaknya sendiri. Sehun ingin menangis.

Ponsel Sehun mendadak berbunyi dan nama kakaknya tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya itu.

"Hai, Kak," sapa Sehun, berusaha kedengaran ceria, tapi nada menyakitkan di suaranya tidak bisa dihilangkan.

"_Kau sedang bekerja ?_" tanya Yifan di seberang sana.

"Aku sedang libur," jawab Sehun, berbohong. "Kudengar kau baru saja pulang dari luar negeri."

"Yeah," Yifan kedengaran senang. "_Aku baru pulang dari Italia._"

Sehun mengamati setelan Prada yang dikenakannya. Jongin bilang dia baru saja dari Italia dan Sehun yakin Jongin membeli hadiah untuk Sehun di sana. Mendadak Sehun merasa sedih, teringat Jongin lagi. Padahal dengan mendengar suara kakaknya saja Sehun sudah terhibur.

"_Datanglah. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu,_" Yifan menambahkan.

"Kau tak ingin melihat keadaanku sekarang, Kak," timpal Sehun.

"_Ada apa ? Kau sedang dapat masalah ?_" dan sekarang nada Yifan kedengaran khawatir.

"Kurang lebih," Sehun memasukkan test-pack-nya ke dalam tas. "Kurasa aku harus bertemu denganmu."  
"_Baiklah_," Yifan kedengaran lega. "_Cepat datang, ya ?_"

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah," Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Cepat datang, ya ?"

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa ruang kerja Yifan, rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabatnya. Jongin bermaksud berbagi cerita, tapi sahabatnya yang kelewat tinggi itu malah sibuk dengan laptopnya, lalu dengan ponselnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana ?" tanya Jongin dengan nada jengkel.

"Kalau dia belum minta tanggung jawab, ya sudah diam saja," timpal Yifan cuek.

Jongin mengerang frustasi.

"Kami sudah tidur dua kali. Aku yakin dia hamil karena badannya sedikit gemuk. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bicara soal kehamilannya," Jongin mengacung-acungkan tangannya ke langit. "Padahal aku sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk mengaku."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau dia hamil ?" sekarang Yifan duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Firasat," timpal Jongin.

"Hentikan firasat dungumu itu," tukas Yifan.

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah," Jongin kedengaran makin frustasi.

"Jelas. Kau tidak pakai pengaman lagi."

Ya, Jongin menyesal. Sehun memang seksi dan cantik, tapi Jongin menyesal telah meniduri Sehun. Seharusnya Jongin tahu diri dengan tidak meniduri Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sehun pasti sekarang merasa sangat terluka. Jongin yakin Sehun hamil, tapi Sehun sengaja tidak mengaku. Jongin tahu Sehun tipe cewek kuat yang mungkin tidak butuh laki-laki. Makanya Sehun memilih untuk diam.

"Padahal kalau dia mengaku, aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab," Jongin berucap dengan nada lelah.

"Kau ingin bertanggungjawab dengan gaya berkelas atau dengan harga diri terinjak-injak ?" tanya Yifan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Tentu saja dengan berkelas," jawab Jongin.

"Kalau kau ingin yang berkelas, datangi dia. Nikahi dia. Bukan hanya karena dia hamil, tapi karena memang kau harus menikahi dia," Yifan mengamati Jongin. "Kalau dengan harga diri yang terinjak-injak, tunggu sampai dia menangis di hadapanmu dan mengaku kalau dia hamil anakmu. Sama-sama bertanggungjawab, tapi _sense_-nya beda. Mau yang mana?"

Jongin diam. Tentu saja ia tetap ingin mempertahankan wibawanya. Mungkin pilihan pertama dari Yifan kedengaran lebih baik. Tapi belum tentu, 'kan, Sehun mau menikah dengannya ? Bisa saja Sehun yang menolak dirinya.

"Bagaimana jika karyawanku itu menolak ?" Jongin memijat pelipisnya. "Dia tipe cewek mandiri. Aku takut dia malah mengusirku."

"Kau ini laki-laki sungguhan atau bukan ?" Yifan menyeruput kopinya. "Mana ada menyerah sebelum mencoba."

Perhatian Jongin dan Yifan teralihkan saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar. Suara permepuan berteriak dan yang satu lagi memohon-mohon terdengar sayup-sayup dari balik pintu ruang kerja Yifan.

"Itu pasti adikku," Yifan berdiri. "Sekretarisku baru. Dia belum mengenali adikku. Kau tunggu di sini."

Yifan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan menemukan adiknya sedang beradu mulut dengan Yixing, sekretarisnya yang baru.

"Aku adik Yifan. Aku sudah biasa datang ke sini," ucap Sehun dengan nada jengkel.

"Anda harus membuat janji-"

"Yixing," Yifan melerai pertengkaran mereka. "Biarkan dia masuk."

Yixing mengangguk patuh, sementara Sehun menatap Yixing dengan tatapan mengejek, seolah bilang '_apa kataku_'. Yifan tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun itu masih kecil. Mengejek adalah hobinya.

Lalu matanya tertuju pada setelan yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Kau sudah punya yang musim ini ?" tanya Yifan dengan nada kecewa.

"_Yeah_," Sehun mendadak kelihatan sendu. "Seseorang memberikan sebagai hadiah."

Yifan kelihatan terluka. Sehun jarang sekali menerima pemberiannya, dan sekarang di depan matanya, Sehun sedang memakai pakaian pemberian orang lain. Egonya sebagai seorang kakak tercoreng. Yifan agak kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Sehun curiga.

"Aku membelikanmu benda yang sama, tapi untung saja warnanya beda," Yifan berusaha kelihatan ceria. "Ayo masuk."

Yifan menggandeng pergelangan tangan adiknya, lalu mereka sama-sama masuk ke ruang kerja. Di sana Jongin menunggu sambil asyik dengan ponselnya. Awalnya Yifan tidak begitu peduli, tapi saat Jongin dan Sehun bertemu mata, ekspresi mereka kelihatan berbeda. Mungkinkah Sehun dan Jongin saling mengenal ?

Sehun duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Jongin, sementara Yifan berdiri sambil mengamati mereka berdua. Dua-duanya kelihatan terkejut, bahkan menghindari tatapan satu sama lain. Yifan mengamati dari balik gelas kopinya dan hampir tersedak begitu menyadari Sehun dan Jongin pakai setelan berwarna senada.

"Kalian saling kenal ?" tanya Yifan setelah meletakkan gelas kopinya di meja.

"_Yeah_," Sehun bergerak tak nyaman. "Aku bekerja di mall-nya."

Yifan tercenung. Dunia sempit sekali. Secara kebetulan adiknya yang pemberontak itu bekerja di kantor salah satu relasinya, sekaligus sahabatnya. Tapi melihat mereka yang kelihatan tidak nyaman berdekatan antara satu dan lain, serta wajah Jongin yang mendadak berubah pucat pasi, kecurigaan baru muncul di benak Yifan.

"Mungkinkah.." Yifan mendelik. "Mungkinkah Sehun adalah orang yang kau maksud, Jong ? Sehun karyawanmu yang kau tiduri ?"

Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama kelabakan. Dua-duanya terkejut karena Yifan cepat sekali menarik kesimpulan. Sehun tidak jago akting dan semua komik detektif yang ada di kamar Yifan patut disalahkan. Kakaknya itu cerdas bukan main kalau menyangkut tentang teka-teki.

"Berani-beraninya!"

Yifan kelihatan jengkel. Tangannya melayang dan hampir memukul Jongin, kalau saja Sehun tidak dengan cepat melindungi bosnya itu dengan tubuhnya. Alhasil, pukulan keras itu menghantam punggung Sehun.

Yifan kelihatan terkejut. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan fisik pada adiknya, dan sekarang Sehun sengaja membuat dirinya terluka hanya untuk melindungi bajingan yang sudah menidurinya. Lagi-lagi ego Yifan sebagai seorang kakak tercoreng.

"Jangan pukul Jongin!" Sehun balas memukuli Yifan.

"Kau membela bajingan gila ini ?"

Kalau Sehun yang mengatainya bajingan gila, Jongin baik-baik saja. Tapi kalau Yifan yang mengatainya, Jongin merasa sungguhan seperti bajingan gila. Apalagi ia membiarkan Sehun melindunginya. Jongin merasa sangat bersalah.

"Wu Sehun, apa kau sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu ?" Yifan berusaha meraih Jongin, tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Ya, aku sadar betul," Sehun sangat lelah, tapi Sehun tidak mungkin membiarkan ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya dibuat babak belur oleh Yifan. "Aku malah menginginkannya."

"Apa ?!"

Keheningan terbentuk di ruangan itu, apalagi saat test-pack milik Sehun terjatuh ke lantai. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada dua garis merah yang tertera di sana.

"Sehun.."

Jongin memungut test-pack itu. Buru-buru Sehun menarik lengan Jongin untuk kabur dari ruangan Yifan saat itu juga. Sehun tak ingin Yifan menghajar Jongin habis-habisan. Kakaknya itu lumayan terobsesi pada keselamatan Sehun dan Sehun masih cukup waras untuk menyadari bahwa Jongin dalam bahaya.

"Aku akan mengambil oleh-olehmu lain hari," Sehun meraih knop pintu. "Jangan lupa sms aku, oke ?"

Dan Sehun bisa mendengar Yifan meneriakkan namanya dan Jongin saat menutup pintu, dengan amarah.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan beriringan.

Tidak ada satupun yang berani bicara. Baik Sehun dan Jongin tidak berani mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing. Fakta kalau Sehun adalah adik dari seorang Wu Yifan sudah terdengar sangat mengerikan, terutama bagi Jongin. Yifan itu teman dekatnya, bagaimana ia tidak tahu kalau Sehun adalah adiknya?

Sekarang semuanya terasa logis. Sekalipun tidak pernah terbetik di pikiran Jongin kalau Sehun adalah adik Yifan sebelumnya. Tapi, setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya, Jongin merasa ada kemiripan di antara mereka. Sehun dan Yifan sama-sama tinggi, rupawan, dan seksi. Mata dan alis mereka sangat identik.

Kepribadian mereka juga tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka sama-sama cuek dan mandiri. Kalau Jongin lebih teliti, mungkin Jongin sudah tahu kalau Sehun adik Yifan sejak lama. Marga mereka sama. Jongin merasa sangat bodoh.

"Jadi, kau adik Yifan ?"

Jongin angkat suara, pada akhirnya.

"Ya," Sehun meremas ujung atasannya. "Saya-"

"Berhenti bicara formal padaku," Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun. "Kita tidak sedang di kantor."

"Maaf," Sehun mengusap pipinya. "Kupikir Kak Yifan sering memamerkanku pada teman-temannya."

Jongin terkekeh.

"Selalu. Dia selalu menyombongkan soal adiknya yang cantik dan pintar," pipi Jongin terasa panas. "Tapi dia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama adiknya. Jadi, banyak dari teman Yifan yang tidak percaya. Mereka menganggap Yifan pembual besar."

"Kak Yifan memang pembual besar," Sehun tertawa.

"Tidak," Jongin menatap wajah Sehun dari samping. "Yifan ternyata benar. Dia memang punya adik yang cantik dan pintar."

Sehun tersipu. Ada kejujuran dan pujian dalam kata-kata Jongin. Sehun sering menuai pujian karena otak dan fisiknya, tapi Sehun tidak pernah menganggap pujian-pujian itu. Tapi ketika Jongin yang memujinya, Sehun bisa merasakan kalau pipinya memerah.

"Kau juga pembual besar."

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama tertawa, lalu percakapan kembali surut. Tak ada lagi yang bicara di antara mereka.

Jongin teringat test-pack yang sekarang ada di dalam kantong celananya. Jongin jelas mengingat ada dua garis merah di atas test-pack itu. Jongin tidak bodoh untuk mengerti apa maksud dari dua garis itu. Sehun jelas hamil.

"Sehun," Jongin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana bahannya. "Kau hamil?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Tatapannya menerawang. Dia tahu Jongin pasti bakal membahas ini. Dan dengan patuhnya Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang ?" kali ini Jongin berkata dengan nada menuntut.

"Aku baru tahu satu jam yang lalu," timpal Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun jengkel. Jongin merasa punya hak untuk mengetahui kabar ini, tapi Sehun malah terkesan menutupinya. Sehun pasti menganggap Jongin tidak akan bertanggungjawab, dan itu melukai harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku," ucap Jongin.

"Untuk apa ?" kali ini Sehun menatap langsung ke matanya. "Kau tidak akan peduli."

Jongin berdecih. Benar apa yang dipikirkannya. Reaksi Sehun sama persis seperti tempo hari, ketika Jongin untuk pertama kalinya mendatangi Sehun di ruang CCTV. Sehun pasti merasa tidak diinginkan. Dan Jongin kembali merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja aku peduli," emosi Jongin agak tersulut. "Kau pikir aku bakal lari dari tanggung jawab ? Kau meremehkanku, Wu Sehun. Aku juga punya harga diri."

Kali ini Sehun juga ikut emosi.

"Kau pikir dengan bertanggungjawab semuanya bakal selesai ?" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja. Kita menikah-," timpal Jongin.

"Kau pikir segampang itu ?" Sehun tertawa mengejek. "Lalu, apa kau yakin aku mengandung anakmu ? Bisa saja aku mengandung anak laki-laki lain. Jongdae misalnya ?"

Sehun sudah terluka, jadi ia makin menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan bilang kalau bisa saja ia hamil anak laki-laki lain. Sehun tahu itu tidak mungkin. Sehun hanya tidur dengan Jongin. Sehun diam-diam ingin melihat apakah Jongin benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya soal tanggung jawab.

"Tidak," Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapannya yang tajam. "Aku masih ingat dengan jelas kau berdarah malam itu."

Sehun mati kutu. Semuanya jelas sekarang. Anak yang dikandung Sehun jelas anak Jongin. Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama tahu kalau Sehun tidak mungkin tidur dengan laki-laki lain, terutama Jongdae. Jelas sekali Jongdae berpacaran dengan Minseok.

"Sekarang begini," Jongin mencengkeram lengan Sehun. "Kau masih sangat muda. Berita kehamilanmu bakal menghancurkan nama besar kakak dan ayahmu."

Sehun baru ingat. Kakak dan ayahnya punya nama besar. Fakta kalau Sehun hamil sebelum menikah bisa mencoreng nama baik keluarganya. Sehun, _sih_, tidak peduli dengan orang yang sudah secara halus mengusirnya dari rumah, tapi jelas Sehun peduli pada Yifan.

"Aku yakin kau sebenarnya bisa bertahan tanpa aku. Kau gadis yang kuat," Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun. "Tapi berhentilah bersikap egois. Pikirkan orang-orang di sekitarmu."

Sehun mendadak merasa sangat kasihan pada Yifan. Sehun jelas ingat bagaimana kakaknya itu harus mengambil alih dua kursi sekaligus karena Sehun memilih keluar dari rumah. Yifan belajar dengan keras hanya untuk menuruti keegoisan Sehun. Jika Sehun berbuat lebih jauh, mungkin saja Yifan hancur, hancur karena Sehun.

"Sekarang," Jongin mundur selangkah. "Tentukan keputusanmu."

Jongin menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghelanya dengan pelan. Kemudian, ia berucap :

"Ayo menikah. Cium aku jika kau setuju, peluk aku jika kau menolak."

Jantung Jongin bertalu-talu, menanti keputusan Sehun. Gadis itu terlalu sulit ditebak, dan meledak-ledak, juga egois. Bisa saja Sehun tetap bersikukuh untuk bertahan tanpa Jongin, dan membiarkan Jongin dihantui rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

Sehun memeluk Jongin. Hati Jongin mencelos. Jelas Sehun menolaknya.

"Kau tahu, aku masih sangat muda," Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap mata Jongin. "Aku masih dua puluh tahun. Aku masih ingin kuliah arsitek. Dan kupikir aku bisa merawat Jay sendirian."

"Jay ?"

"Anak kita," Sehun tersenyum makin lebar. "Aku memberi nama Jay."

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku yakin aku bisa bertahan. Aku hanya butuh kau mau mengaku jadi ayah ketika Jay bertanya siapa ayahnya nanti," tangan Sehun naik ke kerah Jongin. "Aku egois, ya ?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Tapi aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak melukai kakakku lebih jauh. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terpuruk," Sehun berjinjit, lalu memberi sebuah kecupan manis pada bibir tebal Jongin. "Ayo menikah."

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi. Lalu, Jongin bisa merasakan jutaan sel di tubuhnya bersorak bahagia. Sehun menerima lamarannya.

Mereka kembali bersatu dalam ciuman panjang. Jongin tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi Jongin tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Sehun gadis baik-baik. Sehun gadis kuat yang bisa menaklukan hatinya dalam hitungan minggu, bahkan Jongin baru sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah memikirkan Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu, ia tidak salah pilih.

Cuma tinggal satu masalahnya, menghadapi amukan Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Aku baca review dan mendadak tertantang sama review-nya _**Oh Lu-Yan**_.

Aku lagi-lagi bikin janji kalau review-nya bisa mencapai 100 dalam waktu kurang dari 48 jam, aku bakal langsung post chapter terakhir. Dan lagi-lagi, semalem aku cek email, bahkan belum 24 jam, review-nya sudah mencapai 100+.

Ya ampun, terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah mau ngikutin FF ini, juga FF-FF-ku yang lain.

Maaf aku terkesan sombong dengan nggak ngebales review kalian satu-satu. Aku bener-bener ngga ada waktu. Maaf banget ;;-;;

Kalau pengen keep in touch langsung PM aja. Itu pun kalau ada yang mau xD

.

.

Oh iya, kemarin ada yang nanya maksud judulnya ya ?

Sudah terjawab belum di chapter ini ?

Jongin ngelamar Sehun pake XOXO. So, that's why aku jadiin judul.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya! :)


End file.
